Street Life
by Rakusa
Summary: Serenity falls for the worst guy she could, and what does her brother, the leader of her street's gang, have to say about it? Suspended, maybe come back to it later.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1***

The city of Minneapolis had a section, a street, as most would call it. Two gangs dominated it; on both sides they hated the others. But they didn't harm innocents, people not connected in either side, so it ended up with all players known and nobody else. This is important, for the sister of the leader had not known much, she had been kept in the dark, and nobody knew about her, except her brother's gang. But nobody cared, she was off limits. Her brother had plans for her, she'd go off to college and marry some rich young man that made her deliriously happy, and get out of the slums of the cities, until then, nobody could touch her. If they did, they would end up in serious harm.

The gangs had great hatred for each other. The reasons long and deep. They had constantly stifled each other's plans. It wouldn't have been considered as rival gangs if over the years it hadn't resulted in violence. Many years ago, a shoot out had taken place and members from both sides had been lost. Although the leaders knew that neither side had started it, a punk kid thought it would be funny if he shot at one of the gangs and the gangs had returned fire. It had set off a string of people turning from restrained violence to an all out war. 

It didn't help that the leaders had never agreed on anything. One time the leader of the Endz side had suggested that they let their differences slid so he could set up a base for a day. The death roses had disagreed, saying that it wasn't fair. Other times when the Endz had somebody of the roses' side, they would try to bargain the release of their man. Very rarely it had been a female. Though both sides had females who disagreed with the others policy. That's pretty much what it was, it a sense it was like the Democrats and Republicans. Instead of elections, they had a more violent twist to fix things.

All was faring as usual, when one day a girl with bright locks ran down the steps in search for her ever-disappearing older brother. He was only 4 years older then she, and he seemed to take upon the role of their father. He had come and gone most of her life, leaving their mother slightly upset every time he left, and now she hadn't been feeling very well. They were an average Italian family, except with a not so average daughter in the quote unquote slums. Her mother had worried about her children all equally about living in this area. Now that the gangs had decided to take it a step farther.

In fact this blond girl, whose name happened to be Serenity, was an oddity, besides her family. She was one of the only fair haired and skinned young women on the street. This street consisted mainly of Asians and Italians. "Grantos, where are you?" She called turning on the street running into her brother and his friends. She was quite used to his usual crowd, they had been hanging around for the last 7 years. "Oh, hi, well I was wondering, if you wanted anything from the store? Mom decided to send me to the market today." Serenity gave a smile to his buddies before turning back to her brother.

"No, sorry Sere, waste of time. But if you want I could go for you." Grantos answered.

"Nah, I'm quite capable. Besides I have a car, thanks for the offer." Serenity hugged her brother and ran off in the other direction to a parking lot.

"She still calls you Grantos, G-man?" A boy slightly younger then 'G-man' with black short hair asked trying to smother a laugh. 

"Dog, it's my sis, what do you expect? She says she loves my name, something about how our Ma specifically gave us names that would stick out and be somehow a better name to make us feel proud of ourselves or some shit like that."

"Eh, your sis may not have as much street smarts, but damn is she a looker." A young man with short brown hair suggestively put.

"Faux, you want to rephrase that so I don't cut off a very important anatomy part?"

Faux gulped. "Sorry G, but you can't deny your sis is going to get in trouble, especially around these parts. With her hair being the great gold that it is. It's unnatural!" At Grantos' glare, he bowed his head. "Ok, ok, your sis may not have much smarts on the streets, but she's got a fine brain when it comes to school and all that worthless shit down here."

"That's why she's not going to end up down here, she's going to go through life as innocent as she is, and she's going to go to a good college, and become rich and famous."

"On a different note." Interjected a blondish brown haired man with glasses perched on his nose. Besides looking smart, he was, and often times got them back on the subject on hand and laid out plans for future attacks with as little damage as possible. "Beryl's been around these parts again, I fear for Serenity's safety." He had been around the longest, instantly bonding a friendship with Grantos, Serenity and their younger brother.

"What do you mean Zek? Why would Sis be in trouble?" A blond dish water haired man asked he had also bonded with them, maybe a little too much with Serenity, Grantos thought analytically. He hadn't tried to move in with Serenity in anyway but protectiveness and acts like a big brother sometimes.

"Well K-man, Beryl's had it out for Serenity once she found out that she is still the innocent that Beryl isn't. Something about being jealous or something. But she's been spreading rumors through the guys at school that Serenity is looking for a new playmate."

"The seniors should know by now that Serenity is an innocent, and will never be touched by them." Grantos shook his head.

"They know that if you find out, that you'll kill them, so they don't believe anybody's stupid enough to cross your path." K-man replied. "Why worry about Serenity's safety Zek?"

"Remember last year? Before you had her shipped out? She caused a fight with Serenity and Serenity had a broken arm in result, but before that she threaten me that once she came back, she'd be ready and cause the destruction that Serenity deserved. I believe it's more then just virtue that Beryl's angry with, she's mad at what we stand for right now. Only after we took sides with Serenity."

"Then we stop her, as easily as that." Grantos interjected.

"We can't, when we weren't watching, she decided to join Endymion's side. And as of now, we are trying to establish a peace between sides, a no bloody fighting type of peace, that won't be broken until all the facts are in the open. If we kill one of them even if she is a danger to our own, it could open up another can of worms."

"Serenity isn't even technically one of our own." Faux interrupted grumbling.

"He's right, and so our rules don't apply to her, unfortunately. But they can't just attack her either, she's an innocent. And as long as she doesn't join our side they have no reason to know about her." Grantos informed his advisors, in a way, his cabinet. 

"But that doesn't mean we can't protect her, there has to be some type of special agreement for attacking family members. If not, then I'm going to go in there and damn the consequences I'm going to tear Endymion apart so there's nothing left of him." Kit (K-man) growled.

"I wouldn't be so hasty, K-man, he's in a way just like me. Trying to do what's best for his gang, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even have this peace." G-man informed pointedly.

"Yeh, fine whatever." K said bored before he leaned back and stretched.

"You realize everybody believes we're race groups, fighting against another race? The Italians verses the Japs, and Chinks? Which isn't even what we call them of course, only those hate groups do." Zek informed shaking his head in disgust.

"They'll never get the true story, which would of course be suicide." Dog spoke up again.

"Too true, too true." Faux nodded in thought. A girl in a tight skirt and top walked by and he leaned over to pinch her ass. He promptly got hit in the head with her purse.

"Honey, if you want some of this, you'll have to pay." She whispered seductively.

"Go on Bess, make some money." Faux grinned. She walked off after giving him a seductive wink. 

"Hey, G, man, did your sister say she's going to the market?" Dog asked.

"Yeh man why?" Grantos asked.

"Isn't that where the death roses are stationed today?" Dog asked tensely.

"Shit!" Grantos stood up and started running for the store.

"Are you fucking crazy dog? Why didn't you mention that earlier?" K-man yelled running the opposite way to grab his car. The others just glared at dog.

"Why didn't you?" Dog bit back. "I wasn't even aware of the plans just knew that they'd be there, I don't know what all the hassle is, it isn't like they know who she is!" Dog defended.

***Yeah yeah.

I know they don't talk like that, I just wasn't sure how to integrate an intelligent conversation with the 'slums' and how men talk, considering who I am. So I tried my best. Next chapter!


	2. chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

The 'guards' of the 'royal' Endz leader all shot off into the sun trying to catch up with their fearless leader. They pulled to a stop when they cut him off, he jumped in and the car roared to life as they got to the store. 

Serenity on the other hand was happily putting her groceries into the car, she had gone by pretty fast, and she didn't really have much to worry about. Her mother may have been a nervous case, but Serenity had known that the gangs had yet to kill somebody who wasn't "Connected." Everything with them had to be a choice, not something forced.

Serenity turned around to put the last bag into her car when she saw her bag in the air, held by strong arms and she followed the arms to a strong chest, almost regretting her thoughts. She looked up to see a friendly face surrounded by black hair. "Hello?" She asked skeptically.

"Just thought you would need some help." The young man answered. "Here, I'll put it in for you." He didn't wait for her to answer and set it in with her other bags. "How did you put it in the cart, it was pretty heavy." He smiled.

"I, uh, I don't know." Serenity shrugged. "Thank you?"

"Everybody calls me Endymion." He held out his hand.

"I'm Serenity." She offered a smile back.

"I think I saw you at school once." Endymion slowly withdrew his hand.

"You should be a freshman at college now, shouldn't you?" Serenity questioned.

"Yeah, actually, I should be, but I took this year off. I had some, family matters to attend to." Endymion answered.

"Well, I hope that everything turns out well. I'm out of school in 2 months, then I don't know. Maybe I'll go to college." Serenity may have been swayed to start liking this guy, but that didn't mean that he had to know everything. "I have to be going, my mom will start to worry if I'm not back at a decent time. Thank you for your help." Serenity pushed the cart into the holder and smiled one last time at Endymion before getting into the car and driving off.

Endymion smiled as her car drove off and when he could no longer see it he turned around and frowned. What was she doing there? Didn't she know that the store had been off limits today? No, he reminded himself she wasn't part of the gangs, otherwise her face would have been burned into everybody's minds, and not just his own. Just as he was about to get into his car a black mustang pulled to a stop in front of the store, all 4 of the passengers jumped out and ran into the building the last one, the driver looked around nervously. Endymion knew he, himself shouldn't get involved in this, but damn it, he was the leader. 

He walked silently up to the jittery man and leaned against the car, the epidemic of a man at ease. "Hey dog, whata doing here?" Endymion drawled.

The man jumped at that. "Endymion!" Dog looked shocked, sure, he was expecting some type of retaliation to this violation of protocol but he wasn't expecting the other gang's leader! But Dog wasn't always what he looked like, if it came down to it, he could fight the man and win.

"I asked dog, whata doing here?" Endymion raised one brow slowly, clearly wanting an answer.

"Uh, lookin' for somebodie." Dog drawled in a midwestern accent.

"Really? Would this somebody happen to be a miss Beryl?" Endymion didn't change, just kept the presence of absolute calm.

"No." Dog reminded Endymion of a little defiant kid, who thought it was stupid to ask questions like that.

"Then who are you looking for?" Endymion unnerved dog, he just stood there holding an everyday conversation with him, like they were friends meeting on the street after a long time. Perhaps they were, dog remembered when they were in 3rd grade, they had been friends, all of them had actually, such innocent minds of children. Dog now realized why exactly G-man wanted Serenity to leave this street, everybody should leave this street before the gangs contaminated it all. At Endymion's slight lowering of eyes he realized he hadn't answered yet, and it was not a good idea to get a leader mad.

"Nobody I can tell you, it's a secret!" Dog whispered.

He might as well be a little kid, Endymion thought. He acted like one, and he wasn't sure, but he was quite sure that his brain wasn't past one itself. Though, the bullet to his head might have altered more then just his hair cut. Dog had been shot and the bullet had grazed the side of his head, Endymion wasn't sure quite of far, and dog had been out of operations for quite sometime. "I'm sure it's a secret, but it might be best if you tell me, then I could tell you if that person was here or not."

"Uh-uh." Dog shook his head, glad that his acting abilities took even the great Endymion by the blindfold. The group had decided to stage a bullet to his head and make him 'dumb,' because he had been the best actor in the group, and that was saying a lot.

"Why not dog, I was your friend remember? And we're on a truce, what's wrong with telling me what who your looking for?" Endymion tried the sympathetic friend for a change.

Dog, now had a new resolve, help his leader keep his sister in the dark and wouldn't jeopardize her anyway. After all, you couldn't be around her house everyday, even with a gang without becoming effected by her personality and end up liking her. "Sorry, can't, don't rememver who we looking for." He shook his head and looked very put out.

Endymion looked at him for another moment before nodding and heading into the store. "Very well dog, I'll just get it from your leader." With that the leader of the death roses went into the store.

Dog grumbled once the leader's head was out of his view, he would love to end that arrogant leaders life, and put him out of dog's misery. That man was hell, he refused to help them and he was a good actor, or he didn't let many things get to him, or at least showed anything close to emotion. Envy wasn't something good to have for a man of the opposite side.

*** Ok, I know some of you were wondering about the title, well, this whole story basically centers around the street. You know those streets like, Bulivard Avenue and so on. There all inside of the city, and each part of the city seems to be ruled by another group of people. It is after all a major city. Each street is ruled by a gang, or 2 or just a large group of people, maybe even one. Or even none, depends of the street's neighborhood.


End file.
